


Movie Buff

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel isn’t too thrilled with Quinn’s choice for their movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Buff

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Around the clock / 20:00 ~ twilight

Rachel looked up from the sheet music scattered in front of her on the bed when Quinn entered her room. “Hey,” she greeted with a wave, immediately snatching the sheets to make some space for Quinn.

“Hey yourself,” Quinn greeted back, a plastic bag in one hand and a small duffel bag with the red and white WMHS logo on it in the other. Quinn wasn’t wearing her Cheerios outfit; instead she had put on one of Rachel’s favorite dresses, the yellow one with the white dots and a matching white cardigan.

Reading Quinn’s face, Rachel wondered out loud, “Why are you grinning like the cat that ate the canary?”

Without a word, Quinn tossed the plastic bag on the bed, encouraging Rachel with a nod to take a look inside.

Rachel didn’t hesitate and peeked inside the bag. Her eyes went wide in horror. “The Twilight Saga?!”

Quinn’s smile got even bigger, feeling like patting herself on the back. “Yes, all five movies, so we can have a marathon.” She sat down on the edge of the bed before she dropped back to lie down. 

There was an adorable pout on Rachel’s face. “But, Quinn, they have a total running time of six hundred and nine minutes. That’s over ten hours!” she whined, sticking out her bottom lip. 

“Thanks. I’m not that bad at math, and since we have a long movie night ahead of us I already asked your parents if I could stay the night.” Quinn made a pause for dramatic purposes. “They said yes.”

“They did?”

Quinn propped herself on her right elbow. “I can be very persuasive.”

“I know,” Rachel grinned, coaxing Quinn with a finger under her chin to lean forward enough for her to give Quinn a light kiss on the lips. “But you didn’t go all HBIC on my Dads, right?”

“That wasn’t necessary, though I was prepared to take any and all necessary measures.”

They shared another sweet kiss before Quinn got up and went over to the DVD player to put the first movie on. When everything was hooked up and working, Quinn turned to see a still pouting Rachel with her arms crossed over her breasts. 

“I don’t like Twilight,” Rachel commented as the first scenes of the movie played on the screen on her tiny decrepit CRT TV.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. “Me neither, but that doesn’t matter because we aren’t going to actually watch them.” Apparently Rachel still didn’t understand what the plan really was here.

“We aren’t?” She could almost see how the wheels in Rachel’s head turning. When she finally realized what Quinn was saying, her whole face lit up. “Quinn Fabray, you are so sneaky and smart.”

“Well, you don’t get to the top of the pyramid with just a pretty face.” Quinn looked quite smug.

But somehow Rachel wasn’t ready to give up that easily. “You could’ve picked the Star Wars Saga, you know. It has a running time over thirteen hours and in my opinion it’s a much…”

“Rach, we’re not going to watch any movie tonight! It’s just background noise, a distraction for your parents, okay?” Quinn took of her cardigan before pulling her dress over her head in one swift motion. She was left in her underwear. “There’s an ulterior motive here.”

“I just wanted to point out that…,” Rachel still objected.

“You’re unbelievable. Enough with the talking,” Quinn decided while getting back on the bed and crawling over to where Rachel was propped up against a couple of pillows. Before Rachel could say anything else Quinn sealed her lips with a kiss which made it very clear what she had in mind for their evening.

*********************************************************************************************************

The next morning Rachel - still naked beneath the sheets - was watching Quinn getting dressed from the bed. “I really enjoyed our movie marathon… it even made me dislike Twilight a little less,” she confessed. “The Star Wars Saga next Friday? Your place?”

At the thought of the previous night, Quinn blushed. This was all still so new and exciting for her. “Sounds great. I’ll ask my parents if you can stay over.”

“I’m essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should,” Rachel said in her stage voice, one hand pressed over her heart.

At first Quinn was irritated by Rachel’s comment, but then she realized where it had come from. “Did you just quote Twilight?” she wanted to know. “You listened to the movie while we were making out?”

Rachel sat up on the bed, wrapping the sheets around her torso just underneath her armpits. “I’m a brilliant multitasker,” she answered with a wide smile. What she didn’t tell Quinn was that she had looked up some quotes while the blonde was still sleeping. Quinn wasn’t the only one with ulterior motives.

Quinn snorted, “This means a blindfold and earplugs for you next time.”

“Sounds promising.” Rachel waggled her eyebrows, making Quinn realize what she’d just suggested. “And I’ll compile a list of movie sagas for us to not actually watch over the next couple of weeks... Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings – I think we might need two movie nights for that one… we should make it a whole weekend marathon – Alien, X-Men, Shrek, Harry Potter…”

There was a shriek coming from Rachel when Quinn jumped onto the bed and tackled her, pinning Rachel to the mattress beneath her. “You’re such a freak.”

“We both know you love me for it.” Rachel used the opportunity to stroke the bare back of Quinn’s thighs, making the blonde shiver in response. “But I prefer the term movie buff.” 

Quinn leant down to give Rachel kiss. “You’re a hopeless case,” she whispered against her lips.

“And so the lion fell in love with the lamb,” Rachel quoted Twilight again, making Quinn shake her head and laugh at her girlfriend.

The End


End file.
